The Wrong Man
by Chaseheck12
Summary: Have you found a woman in her house murdered? Did you do a blood test, and the blood matched her husband's? But after a few weeks, you had the strangest feeling that you had the wrong man behind bars? Cody Martin has.
1. Prologue

The Wrong Man

Prologue

Have you ever found a girl dead in her house, blood everywhere? Did you take some of the blood on her shirt and do a blood test, and take some blood from her husband, and the blood matched? And after a couple of weeks, you wondered if you put the wrong man behind bars? I did. My name is Cody Martin, I'm a Crime Scene Investigator, a Federal Agent. I'm a married to Bailey Pickett. My brother was shot in our senior year on the S.S. Tipton. The killers- all three of them- were put in jail at our next dock- Miami. At the end of my senior year, when Bailey was going home with me- permission from her parents first, of course- my dad was waiting for me at the deck. I asked when Mom was, and he told me. Five hours ago she was found in a dark alley with three bullet holes in her head. I cried until there were no more tears. Bailey tried to comfort me, but it didn't help. Now I'm married to Bailey Pickett. My dad is now dead, he died three months ago from cancer. Remember at the start when I told you about the murder? Well, here's the story.


	2. 1

The Wrong Man

1

"Put the gun down, sir," I told him firmly. He didn't oblige. "Put the gun down!" He still didn't listen. I brought out my own gun and pointed it at him. "I'm going to tell you one more time. Put the gun do-" He pulled the trigger and I felt a wave of pain wash over me. I felt the gun tumble from my hands as it hit the gravel. I soon followed the gun and tumbled to the ground. He walked over to me and grinned. I closed my eyes and tried to get back up, only to get another bullet in my thigh.

"We are all victims here, Mr. Martin. We are all hunted." I tried to get up but immediately regretted it. Another bullet hit me in the wrist and I screamed out in pain. He kneeled down and whispered into my ear, "Have a nice afterlife." He chuckled and shot the trigger one more time. This time it hit me in the forehead. I screamed at the top of my lungs, but I could still hear him chuckle as he turned and walked away, leaving me to drop my head and breathe my last breath.

* * *

I woke up with a start and turned to see Bailey chuckling on the other side of the bed. She was watching The Office. I rubbed my eyes and Bailey turned her head to me. "Are you alright?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

"Oh. Can you tell me what it was about?"

"Personally, I can't remember," I lied. Why was I lying? It was just a nightmare. Right?

"Oh, I hate when that happens," she replied, muting the TV and turning toward him so they were face to face.

"Tonight, I'll try to dream of you," I replied, lightly tapping her nose. She giggled and kissed me before getting out of bed and dressing. I got out as well and went to the bathroom to take a shower. As the hot water poured over me, I wondered why I'd been having nightmares about getting shot for the past three days. Bailey entered the bathroom and began to brush her teeth.

"So I was wondering," Bailey called from the sink as soon as she spit.

"Yes?" I called back.

"Since we've been married for five months, I think it should be a good time to start a family." Her suggestion made me drop the shampoo bottle. "What was that?" she asked curiously.

"I dropped something," I replied while picking it up.

"So… what do you think?" Bailey continued with concern in her voice.

"I don't know, I guess." There was an awkward silence except for the water running. I finished rinsing my hair and I got out, grabbing a towel.

"Why not? I've seen you naked before. Kind of like now," she smiled and turned her head to me. I blushed and dried quicker. "Well, I think that it's a brilliant idea." I headed out the bathroom and went to my dresser to get some clothes.

"I'm gonna go now. Love you." I gave her a kiss and she turned on the shower. I headed out the apartment and got to my car. I put my key in the ignition and headed toward Main Street where the Investigation building was. Bailey wants to start a family? Now? Of course I wanted to, but I didn't know _she _wanted to. My cell phone rang and I picked it up. "Cody Martin."

"Hey, Cody, it's Ben." My partner.

"Hey, how's it going? I'm on my way now."

"Right. Anyway, I think we've got a new case on our hands." Wow. Third case this week.

"And that is…?"

"A woman was found murdered in her home just this morning. Her name is Jessica Hagen." Hagen, Hagen, Hagen. Why does that sound familiar? Oh, I know!

"Does her mother happen to be Gwen Hagen?" I asked. Gwen Hagen was friends with Bailey's mom.

"That's correct," he answered. I parked in front of the Investigation building.

"I'm here. Bye."

"Bye. See you in about thirty seconds." I hung up. I cut the ignition and walked into the building. I walked to Ben's office opened it.

"Knock knock," I said while knocking on it. He turned his head to me and grinned. "And, uh… just for the record… that was thirty-four seconds."

"I said _about_, didn't I? Anyway, we have Jessica's husband here right now. We're going to interview him." Ben grabbed the phone and paged the front desk. There was a pause until Ben said, "Yeah, bring him in." He hung up and in about a minute Jessica's husband entered the office. "Cody, this is David, Jessica's husband." I said 'hi' and he didn't respond. "David, take a seat." David did as he was told. Ben and I followed soon afterward.

"David, where were you when you left Jessica alone?" I asked him.

"I was at Martin's getting groceries."

"Well, that's odd, because when the police came, there were no grocery bags on the counter," Ben cut in.

"I already put them away," David replied.

"You put the groceries away while waiting for the police to come when you had a dead body in your living room?" I asked. He nodded. I raised a brow. "Because if my wife's body was dead in the living room, I wouldn't have worried about the groceries just yet."

"Well, that's the truth," he shot back.

"Okay, moving on. What time was it when you came home and found you wife dead on the floor?" I asked.

"7:30," he replied rather quickly. Before I could ask another question, he said, "I didn't kill my wife. I love her."

"We can never be so sure," Ben said.

"David, we're going to need to prick your-"

"You're a prick," he said. I leaned back on my chair and raised a brow.

"You know you can get thrown in jail for insulting a federal agent?" I asked. He remained silent. "Now, we're going to need to prick your finger and get some of your blood and see if it's matched to the blood in your wife's hair."

"I didn't kill her!" he shouted. "I love her! More than anything in the world! Why would I kill her?" Everything was silent. The only thing that broke the silence was the 'You've got mail' reminder on Ben's AOL. Finally I replied.

"Please give me your finger." Ben gave me the lancet and David gave me his finger, cursing under his breath. I grabbed a pipette from Ben's desk and I carefully pricked David's finger. A single drop of blood oozed from the cut and landed at the bottom of the pipette. "Thank you, Mr. Hagen. You may lea-" He quickly got up and slammed the door behind him. I turned to Ben and grinned. "He seemed happy."


End file.
